Stand in the Rain
by DDDeloris
Summary: Sequel to "What Hurts the Most" by Danyi, not me. I liked that story and I had Andie write a paragraph on what it feels like living without Chase. If you havent read "What hurts the Most", you should. You'd understand better. Plus, it's really good! Hah


**Stand in the Rain**

**This is kind of sequel a to "What Hurts the Most" by Danyi. **

**Andie just lost Chase, and in English class, she thought she'd dedicate some of her work to him, so that he knows he's always in her heart. It's just a short showing paragraph showing Andie's struggle to make it through life without Chase. Maybe a little sad. (A few lyrics were added just so it fits "What Hurts the Most" better.)**

**A/N: Named after "Stand in the Rain" by Superchick (Or Superchick) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Step Up 2", "Stand in the Rain" (by Superchick/k), or "What Hurts the Most" (by Danyi).**

"Andie, will you please read you paragraph to the class?" Mr. Valentine loved Andie's stories. She was an amazing writer. Her stories always made him feel like he was listening to a professional.

Andie stood. Her pregnancy was visible through her clothes. People stared. She could here people whispering about how she had gotten pregnant weeks after Chase had died because she slept with someone out of depression for the loss of Chase. She wanted to yell out that it was Chase's baby. That they wanted to get married and have children. She didn't waste her time. They weren't important. Chase was.

Andie walked to the front of the classroom. She could see icy blue eyes staring at her. Silently judging her. Taylor wasn't one to judge. She was such a horrible person. She shouldn't be talking about anyone else.

Andie took a deep breath and rubbed her slightly extended stomach before beginning her paragraph.

"_She pushed past the trees, the obstacles standing in her way. She ran through the vines that stretched out like angry snakes. She wanted to escape. To find something that she knew, that she trusted."_

_She never slows down_

"_Her legs were exhausted from the run. Her eyes were welling, but she let no tears fall. As she could see the shadows appearing behind her, she gained speed."_

_She doesn't know why but she knows that_

_When she's all alone feels like it's all coming down_

The people that were staring at Andie with harsh eyes soon softened. They could see that she was having trouble not crying from reading the paragraph. She still missed Chase. She still needed him.

"_Rain was pouring down on her from the sky. She was soaking wet and she could tell that she would probably catch a cold. But, that didn't stop her. She was scared. Scared that whatever was chasing her would catch her. She didn't know what it was, but it was not worth stopping to see. She could feel it's evil presence. It was trying to pull her away."_

_She wont turn around_

_The shadows are long and she_

_fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop_

_raining down_

Andie paused for a moment. She wanted to wipe her eyes, but not while everyone was watching. She turned to Mr. Valentine, who excused her out the door.

She sat on the ground and wiped the moisture from her face. She couldn't go back in the room. Not after she had nearly broken down. She sat on the ground and continued the story in her mind.

"_Shadows popped out of nowhere and scared her speechless. She didn't move. She hoped that if she remained still, they wouldn't notice her. The shadows soon disappeared and she continued to run. Her legs were so weak, she fell to the ground. She didn't get up. She was so tired. She just wanted to rest._

_The darkness soon covered her. There was no way she could escape now. The only way to get back to safety, was to run through the shadows, through the darkness. Through the fear. She didn't know if she had the strength to do so. Correction, she knew she didn't."_

Andie brought her legs up to her chest and cried on them. The warm tears fell from her face to the ground. She looked across from her. She could almost see Chase sitting beside her. She could here him.

"_Why are you so sad, wife of mine?"_

"Chase?" She soon realized the voice was in her head, but it almost made her feel stronger. Safe again to hear it.

"_Don't cry."_

"But, I have to, Chase. What am I supposed to do without you here?"

The voice didn't answer her at first.

"_Let me hear more of your story."_

Andie wiped her eyes one last time before continuing the story in her head.

"_She stood up. Even thought she knew she couldn't make it, she had to try. For him."_

"_I think she can do it."_

"_She pushed the darkness away as best she could. It's long, dark fingers gripping her arms and legs. She let out a scream as she ripped out of it's grasp. She ran away from it. Her legs hadn't fully recovered, but she had to get away from the darkness. She had to get back. For him." _

_Stand in the rain, stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

"_She she ran, another obstacle found it's way in front of her. This time, it was a tall tree. It's branches were like ropes and it pulled at her. It grabbed around her waist and shook her until she was dizzy and confused."_

_Stand through the pain, you wont drown_

"_She can beat it," Chase's voice whispered. "I know she can."_

As she heard chase speak to her, her voice grew shaky and weak. _"She threw her hands at it's branches and ripped at them with all her strength. It let out a low scream and released her. Once she was sure it was dead, she continued to run."  
"I told you she could do it, wife of mine."_

_And one day what's lost can be found_

"_She was finally sure all of the obstacles were gone. But, she was wrong. This obstacle she couldn't fight with words. It was whispers. Whispers of sympathy. Of judgment. What could she do to stop them. She covered her ears with her hands and began to cry. 'Shut up!' She screamed as the voices attacked her soul. They refused her command and grew louder. 'Poor girl.' One voice said. 'She must be so lonely.' 'It's so sad.' 'She must be depressed.' She tried to ignore the voices and keep running, but they blocked her. Like an invisible wall, never letting her pass. Before she had realized it, she began to scream."_

"Chase! Chase, come back!" Andie didn't know when she had stopped her story and started yelling, but when she opened her eyes, Moose was kneeling beside her, holding her and rocking. Sophie, Missy and the rest of the crew were crowded around her. When she opened her eyes further, she could see teachers and students staring at her. Whispering like they had been in her dream. "Poor girl." "She must be so lonely." Andie pushed Moose out of her way and ran. Out the door of the school. She hadn't noticed it was raining until she was far enough away from that she couldn't see it. She stopped. She didn't run anymore. She couldn't. Her legs weren't tired. She wasn't breathing hard. She just knew that no matter how far she ran, she wouldn't go anywhere. She walked back to the school. She might be sad for a while, but she couldn't run anymore. Chase wouldn't want that.

When Andie got back to the school, Moose and the crew were waiting at the door for her. She fell into Moose's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. They stood like that, crying for a while. When Andie's eyes were finally out of fluid, they walked back into the school, Moose's arm around Andie's shoulder. She knew it would be hard to face those eyes, the whispers, the judgment again. But, sooner or later she would have to stand.

_Stand in the rain..._

**Okay, all done. Hope you like it. I do. It was a little sad for me to write, but it was worth it and it was fun (kind of).**

**Reviews will be greatly appreciated! Thanks!**


End file.
